mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Variares D:D
Variares D:D is a Defense type Beyblade that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is owned by King. Anime It appears in Beyblade: Metal Fury as a bey that was sealed away due to its great power. As the legend says, it is a bey that won't stop spinning until all of its opponents have been defeated. It was later found by King when the star fragment scattered across the earth. This bey first appeared in Beyblade: Metal Fury Episode 17, under the ownership of King. Game It will be released in Wave 7. It is a Defense Type. Pieces Face Bolt: Variares The Face Bolt depicts Ares, the god of war. Ares is also the Greek name for Mars, the planet King represents. 4D Fusion Wheel: Variares VariAres can spin left and right, similar to Gravity Destroyer AD145WD , and features a Shield like PC frame that can extend or retract from the Metal Frame during battle. The PC frame, Core, and Metal Frame are all attached, however, making Variares a 3-piece Beyblade. Variares, despite being designed for defense, it an excellent Smash Attacker and is best used in the combination Variares CH120 RF. Spin Track: 145 *'NOTE: 145 is only available with the SpinMaster or Hasbro version of this Beyblade.' 145 is the third tallest Track, and was once used from Stamina. However, it has been outclassed by all of its variants, save M145. Performance Tip: Wide Ball *'NOTE: WB is only availabe with the SpinMaster or Hasbro version of this Beyblade.' WB is, as its name suggests, a B tip that has been made wider. This gives it more stability and Defense, but a greater contact point with the ground, causing it to move around. WB has less Stamina then B, but makes up for it by its increased durability. It is best used in a destabilizer combination such as MF Spiral Pegasus 145 WB. Many compare WB to WD, but WD has proven better as it has superior Stamina and Defense. 4D Performance Tip: Delta Drive *'NOTE: D:D is only available with the Takara Tomy or Sonokong version of this Beyblade.' D:D features a special mechanism that allows it to change from F, WB, and S for access to Performance Tips of all types. This can be done similar to X:D, as you pull on the tip and then rotate until you get the result you want. It has poor balance in F and S, being so tall, and only melancholy Defense in WB, but is still useful as it is very versatile and allows Bladers to change settings in between battles. Trivia *Variares D:D has the least Beyblade parts. *It is the second Beyblade that can rotate clockwise and counterclockwise, the first being Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. *This may be a reference to Variares' beast being similar to Destroyer's. *In the Hasbro version, the D:D is replaced with 145WB, but is later released with D:D in the Hyperblades series. Gallery Varipieces.jpg|pieces AresvsPegasus.jpg|VariAres vs. Cosmic Pegasus AresvsKronos.jpg|VariAres vs. Scythe Kronos Varibeast.jpg|VariAres beast BlueVariares.jpg|blue VariAres DD.jpg|D:D Variares.jpg DD (2).jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Season 3 Beyblades Category:Defense Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Defensive Beys Category:Mode Change Category:4D System Category:Star Fragments Beys